I hate everything about you
by Be-Very-Affraid
Summary: Songfic sur la chanson I hate everything about you de Three Days Grace.  Lance pète un plomb, et pense à celle qu'il aime... Cannonshipping, Lance x Kotone. Rating M pour les expressions et sous-entendus.


**I hate everything about you**

**Résumé:** songfic sur la chanson _I hate Everything About_ You de Three Days Grace. Lance pète un plomb, et pense à celle qu'il aime…

**Pairing:** Cannonshipping (Lance x Kotone)

**Rating : **T, voir même M.

* * *

_Obsession : (du latin obsessio) idée fixe, accaparant totalement l'esprit. Voir aussi : Troubles psychiques._

Lance était allongé sur son lit, l'air hagard. Un sourire de dément était gravé sur son visage. Sourire qui ressemblait plus à un rictus. Rictus de haine, de souffrance.

En réalité, Lance allait mal. Très mal.

Quelques heures plutôt, une imbécile avait fait échouer les plans de la Team Rocket concernant le retour de leurs maitres, Giovanni.

Cette idiote, cette sale conne. Kotone.

Son obsession, son ecchymose. Son enfer personnel.

_Everytime we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Il pouvait se souvenir de tout. Sa voix, son odeur sucré, le gout de ses lèvres… Il en redemandait encore.

Oui, il était comme sa : une fois qu'il goutait quelque chose, il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Sa l'obsédait, le rendant incapable de faire quelque chose de logique.

Et puis, il l'avait revu. Elle. Par Arceus qu'il la haïssait… Presque autant qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

D'un amour profond, violent. Le rendant plus cruel qu'il ne l'était. Le manque lui déchirait les entrailles. Il la désirait. Il voulait qu'elle se consume avec lui, qu'elle meurt petit à petit. Qu'ils meurent ensembles.

_Every roomate kept awake _

_By every silent scream we make_

_All the feelings that I get_

_But I still dont missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Parfois, il essayait d'oublier. Vainement. Une partit de son corp l'en empêchait. C'était bien plus fort que lui.

Il revoyait dans sa tête ses longs cheveux bruns ridiculement retenu par cet énorme bob, ses grands yeux noisette brillant d'une lueur farouche… Il n'oubliait rien. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Il se souvenait plus particulièrement de la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé. Le sucre de ses lèvres, leurs langues se caressant doucement, bien que de son coté, une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de se jeter sur elle et de la violer.

C'était leur petit secret. La seule fois ou elle l'avait regardé comme un homme – amoureux de surcroit – et non pas comme un monstre.

Il allait devenir fou.

_I hate everything about you _

_Why do I love you_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

Pourquoi l'aimait-il? Pourquoi? De sa vie, il n'avait jamais ressentit un sentiment aussi … humains. Alors pourquoi, quand il avait vu cette gamine de 15 ans, son cœur s'était mis à battre de manière aussi irrégulière ?

Pourquoi pensait-il toujours à elle ? Elle ne lui laissait aucun temps mort, il était détruit, et venait de tout perdre.

Elle venait de lui tuer sa dernière chance d'être heureux… Mais comment avait-elle pu ? Elle allait le payer…

Il étouffa un sanglot. Cet amour le consumait. Il n'aurait jamais du poser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ses yeux sur elle.

_Every time we lie awake_

_After every hit we take_

_Every feeling that I get_

_But I haven't missed you yet_

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Ses regards et sa façon de rougir la trompait souvent.

Et quand il l'avait embrassé… Une boule se forma dans son estomac. Il divaguait. Elle l'obsédait tellement qu'il en était à même de penser à des choses aussi stupides les unes que les autres.

Amour, haine… Obsession… Souffrance… Ces quelques mots étaient son quotidien depuis un an maintenant.

Il allait finir par tuer quelqu'un si sa continuait. Il avait besoin de la voir, de mettre les choses aux claires. Quitte à passer pour un fou. Foi de Lance, il le ferait !

Il devait dormir… Arrêter d'y penser… Arrêter de devenir bon à enfermer… ARRETER, ARRETER TOUT !

_Only when I stop to think about you_

_I know_

_Only when you stop to think about me_

_Do you know_

POURQUOI? POURQUOI DEVAIT-IL SUBIR SA? IL VOULAIT VIVRE ! PAS VIVRE COMME UN DEPRAVER ! MERDE !

Il donna un coup de poing au mur à coté de lui, se brisant quelques os au passage.

Il n'eu même pas mal. Sa douleur mentale était telle qu'il était prêt à endurer n'importe quelle douleur physique. Il se leva, prit sa douche, et s'habilla. Dans une heure, il partirait. Il partirait la voir.

Il partirait voir son Enfer.

Elle. Hell.

Pensée malsaine… Qu'importe. D'un seul mot elle le ferait taire à jamais. Il allait pouvoir enfin se libéré de son poids.

Et qui sait, la tuer peut-être enfin.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me_

Il savait exactement ou aller. Son instinct lui dictait qu'elle était là-bas.

Et il ne se trompa pas. Elle était la, irradiant dans sa splendeur. Son soleil. Son Enfer. Hell. Elle.

Le teint plus pale qu'avant. Ses yeux assombris. Puis elle le vit.

Ses yeux brillèrent un instant. Un éclat farouche, une lueur de désir mal contenu.

Il se jeta sur elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Goutant encore et encore ses lèvres au gout si fruité. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, coupèrent leurs lèvres, le sang se mêlant à leurs passions dévastatrices. Leurs excitations mal contenus. Ils étaient surement fous. Mais qu'importait maintenant. Il était avec elle, il pouvait bien être fou avec elle.

_I hate _

_You hate_

_I hate_

_You love me_

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt nu l'un sous l'autre. Le plaisir les tuants, les rongeant dans leurs passions qui les rongeaient.

L'amour qu'ils se portaient les tuerait un jour, sans doute possible.

Mais pour l'heure, seule les ravages de leurs désirs les atteignaient.

Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, Kotone sut qu'il était comme elle, et pour la première fois, elle réalisa qu'elle l'aimait. Et qu'ils seraient à présent ensemble pour l'éternité. Le temps d'un sourire, ils baisèrent de nouveau près du puits de leurs premières rencontres.

* * *

Et voila ! Comment vous avez trouvé ? :-D

Rider : pire que pour ta fic…

Shinji : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi le taré ! *content*

Lance *arrive en trombe* : TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER CE QUE C'EST QUE … QUE… QUE SA ?

Moi : Un cannonshipping, c'est-à-dire la relation entre toi et Kotone !

Lance : FTW j'suis pas débile j'le savais ! Pourquoi je suis un malade mentale ?

Kotone : Parce que c'est comme sa que tout le monde te vois !

Lance : Kotone-chan … T_T

Pauvre Lance, s'il savait que j'aime le Soulsilvershipping, il ferait une attaque…:/ Bref, reviews ? :D


End file.
